Valor McCullough
Valor "V" McCullough 'was born on June 3rd, 198, and is one of the main protagonists of the ''Calling All the Monsters series. In Calling All the Monsters, she is a 16-year-old girl who has starts a school for magic-related beings. She was a Gypsy, but she was killed, and is now a Ghost. As a ghost, Valor possessed natural gypsy powers such as: the ability to cast spells, brew potions. But as a ghost, Valor possess ghostly powers, such as: intangibility, invisibility, and to become transparent. History Physical Appearance V is a beautiful young woman with dark-brown skin, dark brown eyes, a oval-shaped face and black hair. Her style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. She usually wears very little make up and likes accessories. She is approximately 5'7" (160 cm) and has a nice physique. She was mentioned two time throughout the series, by two boys that she is beautiful but is the ugliest of Flawless. Personality and Traits Valor is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Avalon, however despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. When asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. Valor gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature To Carissa and Avalon, at first, seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when a boy called her cute. Valor has lost her tomboyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Flawless. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Valor also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Valor is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion similar to Avalon; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. She would rather flirt with the boys than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls, even though Valor is the second best out of all the girls, grade wise. She was sent to Monsturo Magix to help ease the pain of becoming a ghost, but she just flirts with boys most of the time, and is called a "Ho" by each of the Flawless girls, simultaneously. Although she might disagree with her friends, Valor is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than species, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Professional Life Powers and Abilities * ''Active Ghost Powers'' ** '''Intangibility: The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Spirits are naturally intangible, but can become able to become tangible and touch objects when angered. ** Invisibility: The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Spirits are naturally invisible to mortals, though magical beings can see them. ** Floating: The ability to float in the air a few inches above the ground. Some Spirits are seen floating, while others are grounded and can walk. ** Possession: The ability to enter the body of other being and possess it. ** Plasma Balls: The ability to throw balls of ectoplasmic energy, capable of vanquishing beings. Olivia Callaway was the only Spirit to be shown using this power. *''Basic Gypsy Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or an object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Other Powers'' **'Divination:' The ability to predict the future. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling through various means. **'Mediumship:' The ability to see the spirits of the deceased. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning. * Other Powers **'Sensing': The ability to sense the location of magical beings, mosty notably their warriors. **'High Resistance': The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. **'Immortality': The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Relationships Valor is described to be highly flirtatious and coy. She has a habit of chasing boys, therefore, this has made her look somewhat flighty, ditzy, unstable and even promiscuous when it comes to the opposite sex. She has had numerous boyfriends, crushes and infatuations whom she doesn't seem to take seriously at all due to her fickleness, flightiness and her inability to commit to a stable, long-term romantic relationship. Notes Trivia Category:Flawless Group members Category:Ghosts Category:Characters